ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelings
Changelings are an extremely rare race of shapeshifter humanoids that can be found lurking anywhere on Ygdren. They possess the ability to assume any humanoid form they wish, changing at will and whim, making them consummate spies, and often criminals. Description Changelings can look like anyone at any given time though they do have a true form. Their natural look can be scary to some due to their lack of detail and distinctive features. Their skin tone is always pale, the darkest tone some have is a light grey. They have large colourless eyes and are circled by thick black rings. Their noses are small and subtle with no detail. The changeling's body structures are slender, even more so than elves and border on being frail. Their hair colour is most commonly a light shade of silver followed by platinum and blonde. In rarer cases, their hair can be pale shades of green, pink, and blue. Also similar to elves, changelings lack body and facial hair. Culture & Society Having no single culture of their own, changelings slip into other's societies and blend in. Rather than creating their own art and achievements, changelings are happy with claiming other societies' as their own. This nomadic lifestyle has led changelings to become exceptionally adaptable people. Changelings will not simply shapeshift into a new person but rather create a new whole one. Most changelings will set up a handful of personas so if one is compromised they can disappear and switch to one of their others. Their personas are incredibly realistic and have their own personality traits, backgrounds, and a network of friends. Changelings can be evasive and will often try to avoid confrontation or anything that will draw attention to themselves. In general, changelings are prudent and cautious, preferring to take risks only when they feel that their chances are good or the payoff is worth it. They appreciate the finer things in life and take great pleasure in the comforts of a wealthy lifestyle when they can obtain it. They avoid direct confrontation, preferring stealthy strikes and hasty retreats whenever possible. In conversation, they are soft-spoken but have a gift for drawing out more information than the other party usually plans to reveal. History Properties * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and one ability score of your choice (including Charisma) increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Change Appearance. As an action, you can transform your appearance or revert to your natural form. You can duplicate the appearance of any creature you’ve ever seen as long as it is the same as your basic shape (bipedal humanoid), and you revert to your natural form if you die. Even to the most astute observers, your ruse is usually indiscernible. If you rouse suspicion, or if a wary creature suspects something is amiss, you have advantage on any Charisma (Deception) check you make to avoid detection. * Changeling Instincts. You gain proficiency with two of the following skills of your choice: Deception, Intimidation, Insight, and Persuasion. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__